


Winter Keeper

by Good_Morning_And_Good_Night



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, enjoy, there are two jack frosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night/pseuds/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the others are transported to another universe where there is only one Guardian who protects Dreams, Memories, Fun, Hope, and Wonder. In this universe, the previous Guardians disappeared leaving someone else to take up their mantle. </p>
<p>That Guardian is Jack who long changed his name from Jack Frost to something that would more fit his role.</p>
<p>Prompt from https://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/3036.html?thread=6162908<br/>prompt by yuki100o</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or realities (unless otherwise stated). I do not make money off of this.
> 
> This is not betaed. If you see any mistakes, I would love for you to kindly point them out.

Immortalis steepled his fingers under his chin in one of the rare moments of free time he had once a millenia. After he was done with blissful peace, he would have to meet up with Pitch again to get the latest news that he didn’t receive in his self-imposed time-out from the craziness that was this present day.

Spinning around so his stomach faced the ground just as his time ended, the winds pushed on his deceptively fragile wings. He flew past half the world, whizzing past building and toy blueprints only he could see, whizzing past memories of happiness and sorrow, whizzing past dreams that blossomed and fell and those creating those dreams. He whizzed past strong and tentative hope and joy in great and small amounts.

There! There was their meeting spot. And there was Pitch! With… five figures that looked a lot like the old guardians. But they had faded, everybody slowly forgetting about them.

“Good day Pitch. And who are these spirits?” Jack decided on saying, folding his wings to his back and allowing his hooded cape to appear. His mind was whirring, half of it concentrated on keeping hope, dreams, joy, memories, and wonder at stable levels. The other half was split between analyzing their body positions and what they looked like as well as forming sentences to say.

The other spirits, once grasping their weapons now spun around, one with a small gasp. All of a sudden, there wasn’t enough room in his mind to keep creating sentences. It was pointless. Fortunately, the other Jack Frost could still speak.

“Wait, you’re me?! In this universe?! But then, where are the others?”

Immortalis’ mouth dried, his own powers pulling back full memories of the old Guardians. Very similar to the Guardians standing in front of him.

“Yes. These Guardians are from another universe. See, I told you that if you ignored The Man In the Moon he’d do something. I told you!” The other Guardians jumped a little at his friendly argument with Immortalis. Giving him a quick nod, I was relieved by him speaking. I fought back more of my mind to create words to speak with.

“I didn’t ignore him, I simply didn’t have enough time to speak with him.” Turning back to the gobsmacked Guardians-from-another-universe, he kept going on his old train of thought. “Ah, so you are Guardians. And as answer to your question, the others faded. Nobody believes in the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, Santa, The Tooth Fairy. Fortunately for me, Jack Frost is only a name. I am Winter. But when the others faded, they gave me gifts and I became Winter and Wonder. Winter and Wonder and Hope and Memories. I now call myself Immortalis. I hope that answers your questions.”

He gave a short bow with his head, and then pulled his staff across his shoulders before he lavishly made himself a simple throne and a couch for Pitch and everybody else. The others jumped before sitting down, surprised at how the cold didn’t even touch them and how the chairs were actually pretty soft.

“It does! And this some expert craft-man-ship, who teach you?”

“You.”

“I really don’t know how to tell you this, because Manny told us that for us to go back to our universe we have to stay here for a week or so, I think. And besides that, your teeth are gorgeous!” Tooth was visible restraining herself, keeping her hands to herself.

Jack sat there for a few seconds, allowing his mind to process the sentence. In the end he stood up, the throne dissolving as he stood. “Well, if you’re staying for a week, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying. Come along. Yes, even you, Pitch. I know you love the acoustics for shouts of rage when we play Risk.”

As the other Guardians and Pitch rose, their seating dissipated into the snow it was. Sandy, having never sat down, smoothed a hand over the snowy chair and found it coated in the same kind of magic that kept his own sand-creations together. A soft, slightly nostalgia filled smile, he floated over and listened to Bunnymund snark with Immortalis while Jack talked with a kinder Pitch about this world as a general.


End file.
